memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Excelsior personnel
This is a list of personnel who served aboard the Federation starship . Named * Lojur * Janice Rand * Montgomery Scott * Styles * Hikaru Sulu * Tuvok * Dmitri Valtane Unnamed Alien crewman This humanoid Starfleet member was on the bridge next to Valtane when the ship was hit by a subspace shock wave caused by the explosion of Praxis. He was also on the bridge when Captain Hikaru Sulu bade farewell to his friends on the after helping to save the Khitomer Conference. ( ; ) and replaced by background actor Louis Ortiz in .|The name of his species was never given, but he is a member of Pardshay's species.}} File:Alien Excelsior Crewman.jpg|''Played by Cole McKay'' File:Alien Excelsior Crewman, Louis Ortiz.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' Bridge crewmen These eight Starfleet crewmen served on the bridge of the Excelsior when the ship was by a subspace shock wave in 2293. They've tried to stabilize the Excelsior and were thrown through the bridge. After the ship left the shock wave they've analyzed the actions and found out that the Klingon moon Praxis exploded. They stood in a row on the bridge when Captain Sulu bade farewell to the crew of the Enterprise-A. ( ) , better known as Joyce Robinson.}} File:Scott Leva, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Scott Leva'' File:Eddie Braun, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Eddie Braun'' File:Sandy Free, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Sandy Free'' File:Joycelyn Robinson, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Joycelyn Robinson'' File:Joe Farago, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Joe Farago'' File:Noon Orsatti, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Noon Orsatti'' File:Don Ruffin, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Don Ruffin'' File:Erik Stabenau, Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Erik Stabenau'' Bridge crewmembers These Starfleet officers served aboard the Excelsior in 2293. They were on duty on the bridge when the Excelsior discovered the Azure Nebula and met the Klingon Commander Kang, after the Excelsior was hit by the shock wave which was created after Praxis exploded. ( ) and L. Stachawiak. }} File:Excelsior crewman 1, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor File:Excelsior crewman 2, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 3, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 4, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 5, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Excelsior crewman 6, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Excelsior crewman 7, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 8, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Bridge security officers These two security officers were on duty aboard the Excelsior in 2293. They answered a call from Captain Sulu when he saw Kathryn Janeway aboard the Excelsior, due to the mind meld with Tuvok. Because of her uniform Sulu thought Janeway was an intruder. ( ) }} File:Excelsior security 1, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress File:Excelsior security 2, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Deltan officer This Deltan officer served on the bridge of the Excelsior during the ship's early warp trial periods. She was on the bridge at the time the Excelsior was ordered to prevent the Enterprise from being stolen from spacedock. ( ) Engineer This engineer was working in engineering during the Excelsior s collision with the shock wave in 2293. He contacted the bridge and asked what was going on up there. ( ) . The scene was originally filmed as scene 9.}} First Officer The First Officer was a Starfleet commander serving as number one to Captain Styles. He sat at the helm in 2285 when the ship's propulsion systems were sabotaged by Scotty when Excelsior attempted to pursue Enterprise out of spacedock. ( ) }} Helmsman The female helmsman was a Starfleet crewman who served at the helm of Excelsior, when the starship attempted to pursue the Enterprise from Spacedock. She coordinated with the executive officer during the ship's failed attempt to engage its transwarp drive. ( ) Navigator This male navigator was a Starfleet officer who served at the navigation console of the Excelsior when the starship made its foray into the Azure Nebula. ( ; ) File:Excelsior navigator, ST6.jpg|''Played by Angelo Tiffe'' File:Excelsior navigator, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Night-shift communications officer The communications officer was a Starfleet junior lieutenant who served in the communications department of Excelsior in 2293, during Captain Sulu's off hours. In that year, he woke the captain to inform him of a communiqué from Starfleet Command requesting the whereabouts of starship immediately prior to the Khitomer Conference. Captain Sulu ordered this officer to reply in the negative about Excelsior being in contact with Enterprise-A. ( ) s director, Nicholas Meyer, keeping in mind the fact that the part was a cameo for Christian Slater. Said Meyer, "I tried to shoot him in such a way that audiences might be pleasantly confused. 'Was that...? " (The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood, hardcover ed., p. 220)|Parts of Slater's costume were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and were also worn by Michael Snyder.'' }} Security personnel These two security officers beamed down to Camp Khitomer, along with Captain Sulu, just as Admiral Cartwright attempted to leave the conference prematurely. ( ) File:Female Excelsior security, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Male Excelsior security, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sleeping crewmembers These five Excelsior crewmembers were off duty and sleeping in their beds when the ship was hit by the shock wave. They fell off their beds. ( ) }} File:Maria Doest, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by Maria Doest'' File:Dorothy Ching Davis, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by Dorothy Ching-Davis'' File:Sleeping Excelsior crewman 1, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Sleeping Excelsior crewman 2, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Sleeping Excelsior crewman 2, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Tuvok's roommates These two Starfleet officers shared their quarters on deck 7 aboard the Excelsior with Ensign Tuvok and Dmitri Valtane in 2293. All four officers were part of the gamma shift. ( ) }} File:Talon Tears, Flashback.jpg|''Played by Talon Tears'' File:Excelsior roommate, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Category:Deltans Excelsior Excelsior personnel Excelsior personnel